A new chaper
by Happygirl26
Summary: The extended ending to the award winning and thought provoking book THE GIVER by Lois Lowry .This chapter ties the events of THE MESSENGER THE GIVER's companion novel and the events of THE GIVER more closely.


**People who have not read THE MESSANGER the companion novel to THE GIVER may be cunfused by the plot.**

* * *

"Get back in here Elisabeth!"

"One second mother, I thought I saw something." Elisabeth called back, her voiced filled with curiosity.

"You will freeze now get back inside by the fire!" her mother's voice trailed off as Elisabeth walked further in the nearly blinding array of snow flurries. The cold wind bit at her cheeks, making them turn a bright red. She didn't care she was willed by the unknown to push on.

Her eyes darted frantically, trying to make out any sine of movement. Which was almost imposable considering she could only see about seven feet in front of her.

She ventured farther looking back, only being able to make out a small light in the distance from the fire, illuminating the small one room hut she shared with her mother.

Then she heard it.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

_A mone? No it couldn't be. Who would out here at this hour and in this weather? No it must have been the wind._

She stood there for a moment, listening, taking in the solitude of her surroundings. She felt like the only person in miles, the only person in the world.

"humph" she said shrugging and turning to walk back to her homepalce.

"Maaa" a faint voice called from nearby

"Hau" she gasped.

Turning around to see a red object obstructing the perfect white snow line. She ran over to it and to her surprise found a boy, about the same age as her own. And a baby with thick curly golden hair, lying unconscious in the freezing snow. Both their clothes were dirty, wet and tarred in various places. They look like they have bin travailing for days.

"Mother, mother come quick!" she screamed turning back to the small orange light in the distance. Hoping her voice would penetrate the defining wind.

After a few minutes she saw her mother run towards her from the blur, wrapped in a blanket and her head down to keep the snow from getting into her eyes.

"Elisabeth I told you to-" she stopped in mid as she stared at the strange sight with wide eyes.

"Well….." Elisabeth said with mild sarcasm

Her mother glared at her then aback at the boy "We must get them inside, now."

"But how, I surely can't carry them" Elisabeth said puzzled.

Her mother stood there for moment thinking. "The sled."

"What?"

"The sled, we could put the boy on it and use that to get him back to the homplace .You carry the child, but we have to hurry."

They did as they said and finally got back to the small hut. They placed Jonas on the bed and Elisabeth's mother sat with Gabe by the fire. "Go, get Leader and Healer, tell them it is very urgent and for them to come as soon as they can, now go and hurry we don't have much time."

Without saying a -word, Elizabeth sprinted out the door as fast as her legs would carry her in the knee high snow that cover Village.

She reached the home of Healer, the person who cures all the illnesses in Village. Elisabeth obnoxiously knocked on the door._ It may be rude but that does not matter right know _she thought_._

After what seemed like forever the door finally opened. A middle aged , baled man stood before her.

"Elisabeth" he said concerned, "what are you doing here, quick get inside before you turn to ice" Healer always had an interesting but humorous vocabulary. He was a very nice and generous man. All the kids in Village love hearing the great stories he told.

"No I'm sorry but I can't, you have to get over to my homeplace quickly, and bring your medical bag to."

"Why is your mother unwell?"

"No it's not my mother, it's a boy. Please he is very sick and he will die if you don't tend to him right away." she did not wait for his response instead she headed toward Leader's homeplace .It was not hard to find, even in with white swirling wall. It was the center of Village; a place where she had visited many times in the past.

She knocked again on the door this time aware and minding of her manners. "Come in" a voice called from inside.

She pushed the door open. Their frail old man with a white hair sat by the fire reading a book. Her eyes unetentually wondered to the odd stair case leader had in his placehome. The bars coiled around a single poll. She always admired that piece, it made her think. She shook her head "_This is no time for thinking" _she said to herself then looked back at the old man.

"Ahh, Elizabeth, what a surprise to see you, please come sit."

"Im sorry leader but I can't." She hated saying no to such a kind old man.

"Wha,t why not?"

"Because you have to come with me it's very urgent I can explain on the way but we must hurry." Elisabeth said as unstern as possible witch was surprisingly very hard with her word choice.

Of course I will be right their let me just grab my jacket and we will go.

When Elisabeth and leader arrived back at her homeplace Healer was their tending to the boy.

"they will make it, they just need rest and they should be fine." Healer said standing up from his position beside the bed.

"Where will they stay?" Elisabeth asked, they cants stay here it is small for two people I can't imagine how crowded it will be with four. We could build an addition but we won't be able to until spring."

"No, the boy will stay with me" Leader said staring at the Jonas.

All heads turned to look at him in surprise.

"I won't be here for much longer, and I need someone to run village after my time comes. Someone with knowledge, compassion and new ideas. And I think this boy fits that profile perfectly. The baby will stay with Threader and Teller, they have been wanting a baby for some time now.

"wow" Elisabeth said turning to look at the Jonas still unconscious on the bed. "Future leader of Village, what a high honor."

* * *

**The END! thanks for reading please review ;D**


End file.
